1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensing a rolled paper product, and more particularly, to a rolled paper dispenser which automatically severs or partially severs the rolled web into sheets as the web is dispensed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of dispensers known in the prior art for dispensing and cutting paper towels. Many of such dispensers include a serrated edge against which the tail of the rolled paper can be pulled to effect a tear.
Also known in the prior art are apparatus wherein the user pulls the tail of the rolled paper towel and the towel is automatically severed and a pre-determined length as it is dispensed. These dispensers are typically referred to as no-touch dispensers. Examples of these types of apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,738 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,363, both to Granger. The apparatus taught in such patents include the rotating drum having a cutting means pivotally mounted within the drum. As the tail of the paper towel is pulled across the drum, the drum is caused to rotate and the rotation of the drum simultaneously rotates a cam which causes the cutting member to pivot out through a slot in the drum and sever the paper towel.
A modification of the above described Granger towel dispensers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,837 also to Granger. The paper towel dispenser described in such patent includes a shaft mounted for free rotation at the lower opening of the dispenser for guiding the paid off web and for preventing unintentional engagements with the user's fingers. The shaft is provided with a circumferential groove as is the drum allowing for the resident of a drive belt therein. The rotating drum again includes cutting means pivotally mounted within the drum with such cutting means divided at these two separate half blades to avoid interference with the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,461 to Rasmussen teaches yet another rolled web dispenser which automatically severs the web at a predetermined length when the user pulls on the tail of the rolled web. Rasmussen employs a cutting blade adapted to reciprocate within a rotating drum such that the blade extends through the slot in the drum surface at a pre-determined location. Pins extending from the ends of the blade reside in slots in the end of the drum to govern the direction of the blade movement. A cam follower extending from two of the pins cooperates with a stationary cam to create the reciprocating motion.
Nothing in the prior art teaches a no-touch dispenser wherein the cutting blade is unaccessible even when the cabinet is opened. In such manner, the danger of anyone cutting their fingers on the cutting blade even while filling the dispensers with towels is eliminated.